


You'll drown~

by Spottedlilly



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative universe- Oc insert, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Viren (The Dragon Prince), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do that a lot :), I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Major Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, POV Original Character, Phoenix (Oc) needs a hug, Ships will probably only be hinted at, Soren Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), and he gets one :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: Two young children sat hiding in a vent as they marveled at the smell of fresh baked jelly tarts."I bet I can steal more than you!" Fox whispers, her bright yellow eyes almost glowing from underneath her hood."You're on!" Ezran replies, giggling slightly. Stea- admiring jelly tarts was always fun, but it was even more fun when Fox came along.The story of how three young half-elf children ended assisting in stopping a devastating war. And of how the oldest ended up with a hot, but stupid boyfriend
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s), My original characters & basically everyone, Soren/Original male character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tdp fic, so I'm sorry if anyone's a bit ooc, I did the best I could.
> 
> Oc ages  
> Phoenix: around sorens age, 17-19 in canon, 11-13 in prologue  
> Fay: A year younger than callum, 13-ish in canon, 7 in prologue.  
> Fox: Ezrans age, 9(I think) in canon, 3 in prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a prologue for some context.  
> Was originally meant to be the same chapter as the first episode, but it got a little long

_~Overly dramatic prologue~_

_Rain fell in heavy sheets, the wind howled and the distinct rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. It was no weather to be outside in, but two unfortunate parties had no choice but to brave the violent storm._

_Three pairs of small feet splashed the newly forming puddles on the ground, one nearly slipping on the slick, leafy ground. If it wasn't for her elder brothers quick thinking, the poor toddler would have ended up with a face full of dirt, and a wolf on top of her._

_The three children panted as they continued to run, just barely out of the beasts reach. They would never be able to out run it, certainly this would be the end?_

_Luckily (or maybe unluckily...) for the three kids, they happened to run into a group of what appeared in he soldiers. The oldest of the three stumbled over a tree branch, only to be caught by one of the soldiers, a woman with short brown hair and a scar on her cheek._

_He flinched away in panic, only calming down when he saw his sisters were safe with some of the others. The wolf having easily been scared off._

_Not quite trusting the woman, the boy backed away, stepping back even further when they were approached by another one of the strange soldiers, a man with orange-ish hair and prominent freckles._

_The woman started gesturing with her hands, in a way The boy; Phoenix recognized, but didn't quite understand. He knew what sign language was, and even understood a bit of the kind people used in the Lux Aurea, but human signs were completely unfamiliar to him._

_Thankful, the man, who seemed to be some kind of interpreter, did just that, interpreted._

_"I am General Amaya, and this is my interpreter Commander Gren. What are you and your sisters doing out in a storm like this?"_

_Phoenix pursued his lips, "Why should I tell you?!" He snaps, reaching up to make sure his hood was sucre._

_Both the General and Commander seemed taken-aback by his answer, "We just want to help" Amaya signed, Gren translating._

_Phoenix frowns, "I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone!" He cries, trying to run away and get to his sisters, he stumbles on the slick ground, hood being blown of in the process, revealing his small, but very obvious horns and pointed ears._

_He breaks down into sobs, the humans would never want to help him now, they would lead him to die, just like all the other elves did once they found out what he was._

_He surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder, and looks up to see Amaya kneeling down next to him, expression unchanged._ _"_ _What are you doing so far from Xadia?"_

_"W-we were kicked out...our dad was a human so the others didn't like us, m-mum and j- nice lady tried to protect us, but mum died and nice lady couldn't do anything..." Phoenix explains, trying his best to stop his voice from shaking._

_The General seems to think things over for a moment._

_"What's your name?"_

_"........... Phoenix"_


	2. First episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix roasts Sorens acting, Fox steals jelly tarts with Ez, and Fay...reads... she's not really in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialog, and all the characters that aren't my ocs are from the show.  
> I changed up a few of the scenes, and a bit of the lines so things made sense, and so that it wasn't so much like the actual show that it was boring.

Two young children sat hiding in a vent as they marveled at the smell of fresh baked jelly tarts.

"I bet I can steal more than you!" Fox whispers, her bright yellow eyes almost glowing from underneath her hood.

"You're on!" Ezran replies, giggling slightly. Stea- admiring jelly tarts was always fun, but it was even it was even more fun when Fox came along.

Bait crokes excitedly- at least Fox thinks he's excited, Ezran shushes him before pulling the cover off the grate as quietly as he can.

Both kids sneak up to the counter, Ezran is just about to grab a jelly tart when;

"Stop right there! I caught you two!" 

Ezran jumps, Fox giggling slightly at his reaction, they look over to see the baker* standing there, glaring at them.

(*A/n does that guy have a name?)

"We were just... admiring them" Ezran says, shushes Fox when she laughs at his feeble excuse.

"Oh? With your hands?" The baker asks, definitely not buying it.

"Technically I wasn't touching them sir" Fox says, smiling with very obviously false innocence as she tries to hide the tart she had managed to snatch behind her back.

"Yeah! They look amazing" Ezran says, glancing at the jelly tarts dreamily.

"They are, and they aren't for either of you! Put it back, I know you took one" The baker says.

Fox tilts her head to the side, "I dunno what you're talking about, I didn't take anything" she says.

The baker is distracted when bait suddenly jumps on the table and steals a few of the tarts. He quickly hops of, and while the baker is distracted, Ez and Fox steal a bunch of the tarts and run back towards the vent.

Bait hops after them, and they quickly pull the grate back over before crawling away as fast as they can.

"Looks like I win!" Fox says, smiling triumphantly.

"No fair!" Ez whines, "you made me do all the talking!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix sat on a bench in the castle courtyard, he had been reading a book, but was distracted by Soren- when Soren and Callum started the princes training...if you could even call it that. Callum sucked at sword fighting, only getting close to success when Soren let him fake it to impress Claudia.

After the prince had left, and Phoenix stopped wondering what the King could possibly want with Callum, he got up and walked over to where Soren still lay on the ground.

" 'I've been stabbed by the stab-prince'? Could you seriously not think of anything better?" He asks, reaching out a hand to help Soren up.

"Can you come up with anything better?" He retorts, glaring half-heartedly, but taking Phoe's hand nonetheless.

"You could have said nothing at all?" Phoenix says, laughing when Soren starts to pout.

"It was for dramatic effect!" He exclaims, frowning when that only makes Phoenix laughs harder.

Once he calms down, Phoenix glances down at the discarded wooded swords, "Since these are still here..." He springs to grab one, quickly swinging it at Soren, who manages to grab the other sword just in time to block.

"You're on!" Soren exclaims. Unfortunately their mini-duel is interrupted after a few minutes when Opeli returns.

"Phoenix, the king would like to speak with you as well" She says. Both boys quickly drop there swords.

"I'll clean these up, talk to you later" Soren says, upset that their duel was cut short.

"I... alright, see you later" Phoenix says, frowning slightly, he didn't want to leave Soren, but he follows Opeli to the throne room anyways. Something was going on, and he had a feeling he was going to find out soon.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Phoenix, it's good to see you, Opeli, leave us, I would like to speak to him in private" King Harrow says, smiling warmly when he sees his sort of nephew.

"Your majesty, you wanted to speak with me?" Phoenix asks, bowing slightly.

"No need for the formalities, I am your uncle after all" Harrow replies, before Phoenix can correct him, he continues; "But yes, I do need to speak with you. First, could you remove your hood, I would like to see your face"

Phoenix glances around nervously, so this was why the king wanted them to be alone..."Well, alright.." he mutters, pulling off his hood.

"Thank you, I know removing it makes you uncomfortable, so I'll make this quick" The king say, he sighs. "There are Moonshadow assassins coming to take my life, a scout discovered them while on patrol. I want you to go with my son's to the Banther lodge, take your sisters... keep them safe" 

It takes a minute for Phoenix to process the information, "But...you... I can't- what about you?" He asks.

Harrow smiles sadly, "I will be fine, just promise me you won't let anything happen to my boys, or your sisters. Your mother will be joining you there in a few days, but until she arrives, keep them safe" he says.

"She's..." Phoenix is about to argue, but he gives up. Amaya is basically his mom at this point, he's not sure exactly when it happened, maybe when they first met, maybe just last month, but somewhere along the line everyone (including her) seemed to decide him and his sisters were her children now. She hadn't even officially adopted them, but everyone, including Fox and Fay excepted it. "I'll keep them safe, but you're not going to die, we're all going to come back here, and you'll be fine, and mom and I will call you stupid for even thinking you were going to die.

Harrow chuckles, "Oh I'm sure you will..." He says, but he doesn't sound sure. "You better start packing, you leave before sundown"

Phoenix nods, he pulls his hood back up and bows before heading to the exit. "If you die...when I die, I'm going to punch you, hard"

Harrow doesn't respond

~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix sits on his horse, he was riding bareback and sidesaddle, as usual, Soren called him a show of, but it was just how he was most comfortable.

He had already finished packing, and had made sure his sisters were working on packing as well. So, here he was, about to head of with Soren on some attempt to find the elves camp.

Soren was making fun of callum, who wanted to join. Throwing an apple at him so he fell into the mud before they headed off.

"At least he's better at math than you" Phoenix comments, crossing one of his legs over the other.

Soren scoffs, "Show off.." he mutters.

Phoenix smirks and winks at him, "Only when it involves you..." He says.

Soren sputters and nearly falls of his horse, "Ha, ha, you almost killed me!"

Phoenix laughs, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Soren glares at him, before stopping to release the moth, he makes some lame joke which Phoenix totally doesn't laugh at before they rush after it.

They stop in a clearing and Soren dismounts.

"Ugh, nothing! Surprising no one, a magic moth is just as useless as a regular moth!" He says, scoffing, "We'll have to wait for the elves to come to us.." he gets back on his horse and begins to ride away.

Phoenix narrows his eyes, scanning the tree before he turns to follow Soren, he notices one of the others do the same.

"You know, if you keep this up, you'll drown..." Phoenix mutters, Soren looks at him with confusion.

"Keep what up?"

"Desperately reaching for approval..."

"Still have no idea what you're talking about....but I'll keep that in mind"

~~~~~~~~


	3. Second episode + a bit of the third episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fay and Claudia have a nice chat, so do Soren and Phoenix, while Fox sneaks around with Ezran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my oc's. All the other characters, and most of the dialogue belongs to the show

Fay sat on one of the couches in the library, she was reading a romance novel about two princes and their forbidden love. She was just about to get to the best part, when she heard someone enter the library. Looking up, she saw Claudia heading towards her.

"Fay! Oooo, I love that book, especially the part where-" 

"No spoilers!" Fay interrupts. Claudia giggles, "Right, sorry. Anyways, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I finished. So I came in here for some peace and quiet while I wait for my brother to get back, he went with Soren to go find the elves" Fay replies.

"Jeez, those two- Callum! Uh I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, bye!" Claudia says, rushing over to the step-prince.

Fay watches there exchange before getting up, Phoenix was probably back by now...and she still needed to find Fox.

~~~~~~~

Phoenix had in fact retuned, and was currently in the Courtyard talking with Soren.

"I should probably go find the princes, and my sisters..." He says, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, uh, bye then." Soren says, "...is something wrong?" He adds.

Phoenix shakes his head, "No" he says, turning walk away, "...Soren... promise me you'll be careful, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I'm awesome, nothing I do is stupid" Soren jokes, Phoenix frowns.

"I'm being serious Soren, next time I see you, if you even have the slightest scratch, I will set your pants on fire, in front of everyone" he says.

Soren stifles a laugh, "It's hard to take you seriously when you make stupid threats like that-" he says, pausing when Phoenix turns around to glare at him, "-But I will be careful, and if I get hurt, I'll let you fuss over me with zero resistance"

Phoenix scoffs, "I won't be fussing over you, I'll be lighting your clothes on fire..." He grumbles, before continuing to walk away, "I never fuss over anyone..."

"Sure you don't!"

"I could set you on fire now you know!"

"I'm wearing armor!"

"Don't underestimate the power of magic, and my anger!"

~~~~~~~~

"Do you think it's because he's with a girl?" Fox asks, giggling slightly as she stuffs another jelly tart in her mouth.

Ezran laughs as well, only stopping when said girl swings open the secret door painting, "Uhhh...jelly tart?" He says, holding it out to the Moonshadow elf in front of them.

Fox stares at the girl in awe, the only elves she had ever met were other sunfire elves, and the only ones she remembered were her siblings (who technically weren't fully elves) and the nice lady.

"You kids get out of here" Callum says, standing up.

"Callum what's going on?" Ezran asks, "Yeah what's going on sillyface!" Fox echoes.

"Callum? I thought you were prince Ezran" the elf says, "You lied to me!"

"Woah...your accent is really pretty!" Fox says without really thinking about it.

Callum glances at her, raising an eyebrow before turning back to face the elf, "How is that any worse than trying to kill someone?"

Ezran stuffs his jelly tart in his mouth before holding up Bait, Fox quickly covers her eyes.

"Have you met Bait? Say hello to my little friend" The glow toad lights up, and Ezran turns away to shield his eyes. The elf cries out, dropping her blades.

"Callum, follow me. I have to show you something" Ezran says, him, Fox and Callum start to run down the passage, shutting the painting behind them.

"You're only making this worse!" The elf calls out.

"Worse how?" Callum retorts, they run into what appears to be a dead end, "We're trapped. What do we do now?"

"Time for a puzzle" Ezran says, he starts to press the stones on the wall muttering "Rock, rock, stone, rock..."

When he finishes, a staircase opens up in the floor, they all rush down. Ezran pulls a hidden lever that causes the staircase to wind back up into the ceiling.

"You sure she won't be able to follow us?" Callum asks.

"There's no way, it took me over a month to figure out that combination, and I had help!" Ezran says, just as the staircase starts to come back down.

"Woah! How did you figure it out? Is this some sort of secret elf base?" Fox asks.

"What?!...no, that would be ridiculous. I just pressed all the stone with the jelly handprints" Cool knife elf says. Ezran face palms, getting jelly all over his face.

The elf looks around the room, staring at all the jars of dead stuff with a mix of fear and disgust, "What is this place?.." she asks, "Runaan is right. There's nothing in humans worth sparing..Time's up. Humans destroyed the egg of the Dragon Prince. There must be justice!"

She takes a few steps towards them, Callum pushes the younger two behind him, but he knows that won't help much. "You'll have to get through me."

"Really?" The elf replies, readying her blade.

"Wait! You need to see something" Ezran says.

"I'm not falling for that flashing frog trick again!"

"He's not a frog! And there are no tricks this time, we promise!" Fox says, stepping out from behind Callum.

"Yeah! Please, look!" Ezran says, pointing to a cloth covered pedestal behind him.

"Fine, you uncover it. Slowly." The elf narrows her eyes, blade still pointed at them.

"I can hear something inside, something alive!" Ez steps over to the cloth, and pulls it off.

The four of them all stare at the blue, glowing egg in front of them.

"It...it can't be...."

"The egg...it wasn't destroyed.."

~~~~~~~

"This changes everything!" 

"So this is it? The egg of the Dragon Prince?" Callum asks.

Fox stares up at the egg, eyes wide with amazement, brother had told her all about dragons, according to him, they were strong and powerful creatures. But also beautiful and intelligent, he had seen a few while they were still in Xadia, at least that's what he said anyways.

"I can't believe it...if the egg lives..."

"Maybe it could stop the war!"

"He's okay in there! I can feel it!" Ezran says.

"How do we know it's a boy...? It's an egg?" Fox asks, "Do boy and girl dragon eggs look different?"

"That's a good question..." The elf replies.

"Why don't we ask your brother? I bet he knows!" Ez exclaims.

"We can't... I- I'm not sure Phoenix would understand Ez" Callum says, "This is a big thing... I'm not sure if we can tell him about this.."

"But dad always says we can trust him with anything!" Ezran says, frowning slightly, he liked Phoenix, he was cool.

"Back on topic, how did the egg get here? Why wasn't it destroyed?" Callum says in an attempt to change it subject.

"Because my father saved it..." A familiar voice says, Fox turns around to see Claudia.

The rest is all a blur of spells, threats and running.

~~~~~~


	4. The rest of the third episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix finds out about the egg, and they all set off to Xadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I only own my OC's, and most of the dialogue is taken from the show.

"CALLUM! EZRAN!! FOX!!!!" Phoenix calls out, starting to get frustrated, it was almost sundown and the princes, and his sisters, were nowhere to be found.

Fay sighs, "At this rate we'll never find them.." she says.

"We have to...wait a minute" Phoenix stops as they pass the door to Virens study*, it's open...and one of the paintings is swung of the wall, revealing a mysterious tunnel.

(*A/N: I believe that's what that place is...)

Stepping inside, the siblings look around, "it looks like there was some sort of fight..." Phoenix notes, he walks towards the strange passage, "This looks exactly like the sort of place Ez and Fox would hide in.."

Fay nods, "You first"

Phoenix rolls his eyes, but he's goes in first anyways, they walk for a while before turning a corner, eventually coming across a dead end, a dead end with a spiral staircase leading down.

Phoenix descends the steps, only to find Claudia chained to a wall, he rushes over to her, while Fay surveys the room.

"Claudia! What happened here!?" He asks, frowning slightly, he does not like the look of this place.

"The princes! There- there was an elf! Fox is with them, you need to case after them, I'll be fine" Claudia replies, "they went that way" she adds, pointing towards yet another passageway with her free hand.

Phoenix glances over at Fay, "Just hang in there. We'll save them" he says, already starting to run down the tunnel, Fay hesitantly following behind.

All of a sudden, the passage is filled with the sound of shouting... it's definitely Callum, but he doesn't sound afraid.

"I'M A MAGE!!!"

Phoenix furrows his brow, confused. He turns a corner to find Callum being shushed by what appears to be a Moonshadow elf, she looks like she's around Callum's age...why would the elves send someone so young on such a dangerous mission?

"Phoenix!!" Fox cries once she spots him, she quickly runs up to hug him, "You'll never guess what we found!"

"That egg... it's...it wasn't destroyed?" Phoenix asks, staring at the glowing egg in Ezrans hands.

"Mhm! Lord Viren took it, but we're going to bring it back to it's mummy!" Fox says.

"Wait a second...you three are sunfire elves, what are you doing in the human kingdoms?" The elf girl asks, looking between Phoenix, Fay and Fox.

"I don't know what you're talking about", "We're half elves!" Phoenix and Fox say at the same time.

"It's not important, but this-" Phoenix gestures to the egg, "-is, how exactly do you plan on getting in back to the dragon queen?"

"Give it to me, I'll take it to the other assassins, then they can call of the mission. Runaan will know what to do with it" Rayla says, reaching out to take the egg.

"I can't do that" Ezran says, moving the egg away from her, "We'll come with you"

"No you will not, we can take the egg to your father, he-" Phoenix says, but the others are already walking away. "Fine... let's go look for the assassins who want to kill us! Because that's such a wonderful idea!" He follows after them anyways.

~~~~~~~

Up on the rooftop, Phoenix, his sisters, and the princes kneel behind some boxes, "This is a terrible idea..."Phoenix mutters, Ezran shushes him as Rayla starts to speak.

"Your here. I know you are" She says.

"Rayla" An unfamiliar voice says, Phoenix peeks out from behind the box to see another, much older Moonshadow elf approaching. "You deified me"

"Runaan, you need to call of the mission" Rayla says, taking a few steps towards him.

"You've lost your mind"

"Please, listen to me! I've found something. The egg of the Dragon Prince!"

"That's impossible"

Phoenix tunes out the rest of their exchange, until Callum stands up to intervene.

"She's not a fool. What she's telling you is true"

Runaan draws and arrow and raises his bow, "You've made a terrible mistake."

"Callum you're an idiot..." Phoenix mutters, standing up as well, "They're not lying, the egg is alive, Ezran come on, show him"

Ezran steps out from behind the box, Fox and Fay follow him.

"It... it's beautiful"

"How can we take vengeance for an act that never happened? You have to call it off!"

"Rayla, you know it doesn't work that way. We bound ourselves, there's only one way to release"

"Runaan, please. There has to be another way! This is a miracle, a chance for peace"

"The humans struck down the King of the Dragons. Justice will not be denied! Now, give me the egg"

"Guys, go" Rayla says.

"But-" Callum protests.

"Just keep it safe" Callum hesitates before he starts running away, Ezran, Fox and Fay following, but Phoenix stays behind. Drawing his dagger, he got it long before he left Xadia, Janai, who his sisters knew as nice lady, had told him it used to be his birth mother's, she had given it to him shortly after his birth mom had died. 

"I believe I told you to go! I can handle him" Rayla says.

Phoenix ignores her and gets into a defensive stance.

The clouds part, revealing the full moon. Phoenix watches as Rayla and Runaan enter their *Moonshadow form, becoming nearly invisible, like shadows.

(*A/N: That's what the Wiki calls it-)

They were at their most powerful, while Phoenix was at his weakest.

"Don't do this, I will kill you"

"Probably"

They run at each other, Phoenix collects himself for a moment before joining the fray.

"I really suggest that you run!" Rayla says to Phoenix, her blade clashing with Runaan's, "You're way out of your element here!"

"Now is seriously not the time for this!" Phoenix snaps in reply, "since I'm so out of my element, maybe you could help by not distracting me!" He adds, ducking to dodge a blow from Runaan.

Rayla scoffs, "I'm sorry, is talking and fighting at the same time to hard for you?"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me. Now is not a good time for this!!" Phoenix snaps.

Rayla laughs, "No, it's funny though"

"Fight me during the day, you won't find me funny then..." Phoenix grumbles.

"I bet I still could beat you~"

The fight (both physical and argumentative) continues, Rayla and Phoenix mainly on the defensive as they block Runaan's blows.

"You're better than this"

"No, not really. You've had about twenty years more training"

"Not your fighting skills. I mean your character"

Runaan knocks Rayla off the roof, she manages to grab onto one of the other roofs with her blades and swings on top of it, Runaan starts shooting arrows at her, completely ignoring Phoenix.

Phoenix sighs and brushing a strand of his now exposed, brown-ish, gold-ish blond hair out of his face, "Wow, I feel kind of left out now" he says.

"You stay out of this" Runaan says, not even glancing his way.

Rayla easily dodges the arrows. And Runaan separates his bow back into blades before jumping down to where Rayla is.

Phoenix sighs and tries to find an easier way to get to them, he climbs down from the tower-ish thing he was on and then jumps down to where the two Moonshadow elves where. While he was absolutely terrible at climbing, ~~falling~~ jumping from high places wasn't exactly difficult, you just had to know how to land right.

"You're just trying to stall me" Runaan says, glancing over at the king's tower*

(*A/N: I believe that's what that tower is, correct me if I'm wrong)

"That's why she's being infuriating..." Phoenix mutters.

"Interesting theory. Care to discuss?" Rayla says, "And no, I just hate you"

"Rude" Phoenix says, glaring over at her.

"Your justice will come later" Runaan jumps down onto another rooftop, and then on to the street below.

"Wait no!-" Rayla calls after him, but it's too late.

"Come on, let's go find the others" Phoenix says, putting his dagger back in it's sheath and walking over to Rayla.

~~~~~~~

While Rayla had to sneak around, Phoenix could easily walk around the kingdom without issue, as long as his hood was up anyways.

He easily finds where the kids are hiding, in a wheelbarrow full of hay. Bait really was terrible at hiding...

He waits for Rayla to catch up, and decides to let her do the talking.

She returns to her normal form before separating the hay, "This one's not so good at hiding"

"We've told him that!" Ezran exclaims popping out from the hay, Fox jumps out as well, while Fay comes out from behind a bush.

"Uh, where's Callum?" Rayla asks.

"He went up to the tower to see our dad" Ezran replies.

"Oh, no. That's the last place he should be right now"

~~~~~~

"Callum!" Ezran calls out, Phoenix shushes him.

"We don't want to attract the guards attention" he says.

Callum runs down into the courtyard, him and Rayla talk a bit, but Phoenix isn't paying attention. He's starting up the tower, Soren was up there...

"Come on, we're leaving" Fay says, Phoenix casts one last glance at the tower before following after her and the others, leaving the place he had called home for the last six years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a bit rushed, so I might edit it later.


End file.
